<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story I deas About Blue ♥ by HeartsAndMusics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439634">Story I deas About Blue ♥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndMusics/pseuds/HeartsAndMusics'>HeartsAndMusics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chap 1: Is about DO: Book ??, Chap 2: Soulmate's AU, Chap 3: Blue Fill In, Chap 4: DO: Book ??, Chap 5: War, Chap 6: Blue the (Closet) Shipper, Chap 7: AsylumTale, Closet Shipper Blue, Doctor Blue, FGoD, Heart broken Blue, Lots of illness, Love and Insanity, M/M, Multishipper Blue, Multiversal Traveler Blue, One sided Inkberry, Star Sanses Poly - Freeform, Things I plan to write, Yandere Error x Blue, Yandere Harem x Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndMusics/pseuds/HeartsAndMusics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well.. story ideas about Blue. I'm putting it here so I won't forget about it. </p><p>As of now, I have "All's Fair in Love and War" (I need a better title for it(I'm not sure about this yet)), "I Swear We're Heroes" (I need a better title too) and "Dark Obsession: Book 1"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Varius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dark Obsession: Book ??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: As I said before DO will be a bunch of books that are about Blue and Yanderes (Lol), but I didn't mention that they won't be connected to each other. But will just be on the same theme: Dark love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em> <b>Summary: </b> </em> <em>(Ink x Blue)</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Blue grow older, the distance between him and his brother grows as well. They started to argue more, more cold to each other and talking.. Became less to nothing..</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sometimes, Blue would leave the house to get away. Sometimes it's the other way around.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>This made Papy missed his brother so much.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>At least the Blue before..</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He used to be so kind, so sweet and always so innocent.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>What went wrong..?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Where is the Blue that he used to be..?<br/>
Papy thought about it for a while, then he came to a decision on how to get his brother back..</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Through adoption..</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Without asking for Blue's opinion about it first.</p>
</div><p><br/>
<b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His brother's not happy about it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Though they talk less now, he's used to being just them. Why can't he just accept that he's growing up and he can't stop it no matter how much he try?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Apparently, Papy already chosen the "new addition to the family".</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>No wonder he's excited about it..</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His new "brother" is called Ink.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Blue hates him already.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He's not even a kid! He looks like someone on his age. But what made Papy love him so much is that Ink is like how Blue used to be.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sweet, kind and <em>innocent.. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>People can love him easily.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em> <b>How disgusting.</b> </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Blue is observant. He always does, especially since he's mostly all by himself now. And Ink..</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Is such a good <em><b>actor.</b></em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He can fool anyone, but not <b>him.</b></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He can feel that under that "innocent" facade is a creep hiding.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After all, no one is that <em>innocent.</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Blue's about to find out what a <b>monster</b> Ink really is.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soulmate's AU (Needs better title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Summary: </em>
  </b>
  <em>(Harem x Blue)</em>
</p><p>Are you guys familiar with Soulmates or red strings of Fate?</p><p>This is one of those, but more complicated and sad..</p><p>Everyone has someone they are Destined to be with. To be with their Fated one. To find their true Love.</p><p>Of course, it didn't always necessary means it have to be romantically, some are platonics. Usually in familiar sense.</p><p>One of this example is Nightmare and Dream.</p><p>Despite the history between them, the fights they had and the distance (at least on Nightmare's side) they put on each other. They always find their way to one another..</p><p>And this time they decided to stay together and leave the past behind..</p><p>And that's their happily ever after.</p><p>One romantic example is Ink and Error.</p><p>It wasn't easy also given how many times they tried to kill each other, only to realized that they're meant to be together.</p><p>Fate and Destiny made it really hard for them.</p><p>..but it made them really happy too..</p><p>Then there's Blue, who's probably the unluckiest one of all.</p><p>He had three Soulmates.</p><p>To others, he's the luckiest. Having two Soulmates is a blessing already.</p><p>But then again.. "had"..</p><p>The Deities must have hated him..</p><p>For giving him three soulmates that he can't be with either any of them..</p><p>The first one was already dead before he could even meet him..</p><p>He tried to saved the underground buy killing himself, so his brother can use he's SOUL and gather up more to free the monster kind. But didn't worked as planned as they were both killed and..</p><p>You know the rest.</p><p>
  <em>He's first heartbreak.. </em>
</p><p>He was given a second one, but the problem is.. He's Soulmate has a different Soulmate..</p><p>You can always have a choice if you want to have an agreement to share them and Blue almost did.</p><p>But he was rejected..</p><p>It hurts to see that someone that you could have loved was happily in love with someone else.</p><p>
  <em>He's second heartbreak.. </em>
</p><p>The third one was the one that hurt the most..</p><p>When he thought that he finally had someone he loves and loves him back. He's happy ending.. But it ended when the love of his life was taken away..</p><p>He's third Soulmate's fate was to die..</p><p>It hurts more when they die in your arms while they tell you how much they love you..</p><p>He hadn't moved on since..</p><p>
  <em>He's final heartbreak.. </em>
</p><p>He lost hope after that..</p><p>Love wasn't meant for him and it will never be..</p><p>The Deities must have hate him so much to play with his feelings like this..</p><p>A certain Deity watched him. Hurt filled her heart as she promised Blue that he'll have his other half.</p><p>Well.. Halves.</p><p>This time, Love made sure that his Soulmates aren't gonna be taken away or die.</p><p>They will love him..</p><p>Cherish him..</p><p>And make him happy again..</p><p>Even if he ends up rejecting them.</p><p>Love will make sure that Blue won't be alone anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blue Fill In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Summary: </b>
  </em>
  <em>(Blue x (there's gonna be a lot, honestly defends on how I do this)) </em>
</p><p>Blue woke up in a different place again. He's not sure if this is another AU or worse another <em><b>Multiverse</b></em>.</p><p>This has been happening for quite some time now.</p><p>Sometimes, they were dark places and sometimes it's a peaceful one. Other times, it's just... Weird.</p><p>Like that one time when his body is made of sweets and candy which he's sure he can't have since candy makes me hyperactive. Apparently, everyone is made of candy there or something sweet. He found out also that this Blue (or Sugar or Trickster as they call him) is responsible for that happening.</p><p>There was one time where he's a mermaid which is pretty cool! Swimming around the waters and meeting pirates.</p><p>..he's not sure if it's a good thing, but he'll take it as one.</p><p>The sad ones is where he wanted to die.. The feeling of betrayal was too much for him. He could feel this Blue's ache for someone to understand him.</p><p>His SOUL hurts for him.</p><p>There were dark ones where he have to challenge his other "brother" to find his (this Blue's) real one while finding the eyes of the ghost children. He even bet his own eyes and freedom for that.</p><p>There were a lot more. Sometimes, he was filling in for them (He doesn't know where they go when he does that), sometimes he has the opportunity to meet the Blue of that AU or Multiverse and they end up being friends (Sometimes more, but that's depends on the author).</p><p>It's fun to meet different versions of his friends too!</p><p>But now, he's here.. Wherever "here" is.</p><p>He started observing the place, but he should probably start of what he looks like right now.</p><p>He found a lake and saw his reflection. He looks taller (which made him very happy), his clothes looked a little big and comfortable (maybe because of the height too), instead of a bandana. He's wearing a blue scarf, but one thing that really caught his attention is his right eye.</p><p>It's.. Glitching..?</p><p>They were error signs in it.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>He tried using this Blue's powers and he noticed that he can use strings like how Error does.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Oooohhh~</b>
  </em>
</p><p>This Blue must be in Error's place! How exciting! He can't wait to explore this place.</p><p>He wonders what kind of world this is..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: It's pretty obvious where "here" is Blue in that haha. I've read a bunch of Blue fanfics already and I always wondered what it would be like if I put my version of Blue there. </p><p> </p><p>This is going to be a suggestion story where the readers are going to tell me which fanfic, AU or Multiverse should I feature then if possible I'll ask the original author of that. </p><p>I also want to make this an connective one-shot. </p><p> </p><p>Of course I should be already familiar with the story first.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dark Obsession: Book ??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably my most favorite book that I'll make.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b><em>Summary: </em></b>(Blue x Harem)</p><p>S<b><em>etting: </em></b>Paradise/Perfect AU (Again. Not connected to book 1) and Highschool AU (themed)</p><p><b>Character Info </b>(Warning:OOC)<b>:</b></p><p><b>Ink (First year): </b><b><em>Sadistic Painte</em></b>r<br/>- Ink is a prodigy. At age 5, he started to draw. He won multiple awards, was recognized and admired by many humans and monsters. Despite being offered scholarships by a lot of prestigious school, he decided to attend to a public one for reasons unknown. He was already president of the Art Club (which he named Doodle Sphere) even though he's a freshman. He was given his private room aside from the room that was for the club, that room is used for more <em>private </em>stuff. His personality is always cheery, he loves to encourage and help any students about art. One of his favorites past time is to annoy the hell out of Blue.</p><p>- <em>But in reality.. </em>He's a sadist who enjoys the misery of others, he laughs at death and often uses color "red" on his real artworks. His creations are mostly inspired by his favorite serial killer: X-tale. He oftens annoys Blue with his "creations" and over all just being a creep around him.</p><p>(Note: Ink has a condition that made him "acquainted" with Blue. It will be explain in the story.)</p><p><b>Dream: </b><em><b>Teacher-Stalker</b></em><br/>- Dream is the home room teacher of Blue. He's charming, kind, helpful and good looking. Other teachers admire him and most of the female and some male students are crushing on him. His popularity is even known to other schools.</p><p>- <em>But in reality.. </em>He has a secret obsession to his favorite student, Blue. Dream pays a special attention to him and often calls him out. He sometimes gives Blue <em>little touches</em> that can be considered normal to other people, but Blue knows very well his intentions for him. The obsession was so bad that he started to stalk Blue to the point that he built a secret room in his student's house (where he sometimes live in) and planted a lot of spy cameras there, he sometimes steal some of his belongings and put it on the little shrine that he built for him. Blue knows about the cameras in his home and destroys it whenever he sees one, making Dream buy those again and putting it in the different spot every time.</p><p>(Note: This Dream will be the mixture of both DS Dream and DT Dream's personality)</p><p><b>Nightmare (Second year): </b><em><b>Delusional Knight/Loner Studen</b></em>t (Knightmare lol) <br/>- He's the president of the Book Club given that he's the only member also. He's often alone since he didn't like socializing much and would usually glare at any student who tries to. This resulted of a few bullyings, but it didn't bother him that much because he has the comfort of his books. When he's not reading, he enjoys observing anyone and make judgements based on their actions and personalities. This is why he hated one of the teachers, Dream. Because unlike most, he can see through Dream's deception and manipulation.</p><p>- <em>But in reality.. </em>He's sick in the head, he's delusional. He is very convinced that he was a knight and Blue was his prince in their past lives. Ever since the two of them meet, he was trying to bother Blue about it, calling him "My Prince" or "Your highness" and is very protective of him. He sometimes "follow" to make sure that he's safe, making Blue irritated by him.</p><p><b>Geno: </b><em><b>Masochistic Honor Student </b></em><br/>- Geno is one of the most reserve student in the academy. He's polite, respectful and incredibly smart. Most teachers favored him which made him a teacher's pet. He's also one of the loner students there because he gets easily shy around others and would avoid conversations except around Blue.</p><p>- <em>But in reality.. </em>Geno has a secret that only Blue knows (given the fact that Blue's involved in it). He enjoys pain, <em><b>loves</b></em> it even. Anything from name calling to cutting to something more.. Worse than that. Once a week, he and Blue would meet for their "sessions" and in return, he would pay Blue with either money, favours or informations. He believes that only Blue can <em>satisfy his "cravings". </em></p><p><b>Cross (First year):</b> <em><b>Childhood Friend/Serial Killer</b></em> <br/>- Cross and Blue had been friends since they were born for the reason of their parents being friends also. Due to personal issues, he and his family had to move away at age ten. He came back later after five years. He's one of the people that Blue can tolerate and considers a friend. He's pretty laid back, but friendly. He's also popular with other students for being cool and good looking.</p><p>- <em>But in reality.. </em>He's responsible for the deaths of many humans and monsters there. Because of this, he was given the name X-tale for putting an x mark around or on his victims. His method of killing and weapon of choice often changes, but he has a love for knives and sharp things. He plans his killing and would even used "visual aids" by using dolls or small animals as experimentations. The way he leaves his victims can be considered an "art" if only it wasn't gruesome. There are times when Blue felt pity on him and would wonder what happened to him.</p><p><b>Error: </b><em><b>Obsessive Older Brother</b></em><br/>- Error is 4 years older than Blue, making him a university student. He's the one who's been taking care of Blue ever since their parents died from a murder that happened 3 years ago. He works at a few part-time jobs and often prepares the food for them. He's a sweet brother and a bit overprotective too, he always worried about Blue and would spoil him sometimes. Although they're not related by blood, he treated Blue like his own little brother.</p><p>- <b><em>But in reality.. </em></b>He's obsessive, possessive and insane. He never let Blue have any friends for he wants him for himself, he may or may have not killed anyone yet. His "episodes" are trashing the house, threatening the people around his "brother", threats or suicide and begging for Blue to not leave him. He also claims that the voices in his head made him do those.</p><p><b>Blue: </b><br/>- In his childhood. Blue is a sweet, caring and a loving skeleton. He often plays with Cross and takes care of his brother. But after the "incident" with his parents and Error's behavior, his outlook on humans and monsters were never the same.</p><p>He became a cold-hearted monster that sees everyone around him as useless and stupid creatures. He hates (but tolerates) every single one of his suitors and knows the dark secrets that they have. He gets easily annoyed and often avoids interacting with them most of the time.</p><p>His personality change happened because of Error.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Announcement lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I need undertale fans to be my friends in discord because I'm lonel-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ahem.. I mean this will help me a lot when I start Blue Fill In </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>But anyway, let's be friends ^^</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Comments about your discord ID will be deleted after I've seen it. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. War, Love and Insanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
</p><p>A mini series about the themes of the title or rather titles.</p><p><b>WAR</b>:<br/>Destiny is tired of Fate's torture of her chosen child, Error. So, she plans to enact an revenge.</p><p>What's the best way to do it?</p><p>Give her favoured child a SOUL.</p><p><b>LOVE</b>:<br/>Having a SOUL made Ink realized his own mistakes and has a lot of making up to do with Error. It also made him realized the feelings he had for his teammates.</p><p><b>INSANITY</b>:<br/>He met him at the Christmas party. He was so full of life, kindness and innocence. Blue was everything that Geno wasn't and everything that he wants.</p><p>He may have not remembered much about his past, but one thing is sure he'll never forget. He loves Blue and he still does. Being an Error hasn't changed that.</p><p>He'll do anything to keep him to have him. <em><b>Weather</b></em> <b><em>he</em></b> <b><em>likes</em></b> <b><em>it</em></b> <b><em>or</em></b> <b><em>not</em></b>.</p><p><b>Destiny</b>: <em>"I'm sorry Blue.. But this has to be done. I'll need Error's insanity in order to destroy Fate</em>.<em>"</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: My Yandere Error x Blue, Star Sanses poly and FGOD</p><p>I'll start experimenting to write those things ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blue the (Closet) Shipper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rainbow slapped Syntax with a rubber chicken. Hard.</p><p>He deserved it for changing the channel on the TV. Because of that, the Destroyer was forced to tackle the Creator.</p><p>Pinching his cheekbones as Syntax hooks his phalanges to Rainbow's mouth, stretching it wide. Both of them have tears in their eye sockets.</p><p>Blue's own eyelights watched them with curiosity. Thoughts of scenarios running in his mind.</p><p>"You bitch!"</p><p>(<em>"Cutie!")</em></p><p>
  <b>"BaStaRd!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(</b>
  <em>
    <b>"N-nO yOu'Re cUtIe!")</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Language you two!" Daydream reprimanded them. The two stop when the Guardian bumped their skulls to each other. "Cut it out!"</p><p>If they weren't crying before they're certainly are now.</p><p>Teal gasped at what he saw. That was an <em>almost!</em></p><p>
  <em>'A little bit more and they would have kissed!'</em>
</p><p><b>"D-DoN'T tOuCh M-mE yoU dIrTy SkEleGoD!" </b>Fatal shouted. He stringed up the last chocolate bar away from the prying hands of Reaper.</p><p>"But I bought that chocolate!" The God of Death attempts of reaching out the said candy were futile. It was so high up, there's no way he can reach it! <br/>So he resort to annoying the glitchy shit instead. His flailing arms was like wrapping around Fatal, attempting to get his strings instead.</p><p>God..! He's lucky his touch couldn't kill him! He'll be thrilled to reap him right now!</p><p>Amidst this chaos, the only thing on the smallest skeleton's mind was the misinterpretation of "hugging"  the two shared.</p><p>He internally squealed at it, a light blue blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>A loud crash distracted him and he almost fainted at the sight.</p><p>
  <em>Criss' hands playfully brushed against Midnight's, pulling the controller away from him jokingly. A blush crept on both of them as contact was made. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A fond laughter was shared between them. </em>
</p><p>"Dammit Cross! I wasn't done playing!" In reality, Midnight was hissing. His corrupted appearance was slowly forming.</p><p>"You've been playing for two hours! It's MY turn!" Criss hisses back. Both of his hands were on the other side of the controller.</p><p>The two of them are at WAR.</p><p>A tug of war on who should play video games now.</p><p>As of now, both of them are equally strong.</p><p>Contradicting to what Blue was actually seeing.</p><p>For such a long time, Blue finally felt love..</p><p>Not for them.</p><p>But between them.</p><p>He couldn't helped it! It's what he's made to be!</p><p>Is it really bad to ship everyone with everyone?</p><p>They just really suited each other!</p><p>"Brah? Are you okay?" Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned his attention to Radical. The colorful parasite's face was painted with worry, same with everyone.</p><p>"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" More than fine actually!</p><p>'He's doing it again..' Everyone thought, some of them internally sighed.</p><p>Blue could feel his blushed darkened. He needed to calm down! It would be embarrassing if they found out.</p><p>Yeah.. They knew that already, but the smaller skeleton doesn't know it yet.</p><p>His name is Blue, some call him Teal and others calls him different other names.</p><p>He's the founder of the Black Rebellion.</p><p>The founder of Shades of Blue.</p><p>Single-handedly build the Alliance of the Multiverses.</p><p>And..</p><p>A <b>hardcore shipper. </b></p><p>Well.. Closet shipper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When you started to ship your friends with each other when they're actually in competition for your heart.</p><p>Lol. I don't know anymore.</p><p>Could be fun.</p><p>Does anyone want it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. AsylumTale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My own take of AsylumTale without the actual story of that AU.</p><p>This story is gonna require a lot of research and consideration, if I ever gonna write it.</p><p>Warning: There's gonna be a lot of mental instabilities here and I hope not to offend anyone if I ever portrayed them wrong.</p><p>Again. I have no idea about how mental institution works, I just wanna share an idea and write it someday.</p><p>I would really appreciate it (and will credit you) if someone will help me out ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>AN: </b>My own take of AsylumTale without the actual story of that AU.</p><p>This story is gonna require a lot of research and </p><p><b>Patien</b><b>t No:</b> 0101<br/><b>Name:</b> Error Sans<br/><b>Age: </b>26<br/><b>Specie: </b>Skeleton monster<br/><b>Personality: </b>Seems to be angry all the time and attacks even without provoking him. <br/><b>Hobbies: </b>Crochet and doll making.</p><p><b>Reasons to be detained here: </b><br/>- Haphephobia <br/>- Schizophrenia <br/>  * Claims to hear voices<br/>  * Often talks to his dolls<br/>- Anger issues<br/>- Violent Tendencies <br/>- And Delusional<br/>  * He deluded himself that he is a destroyer of AUs and had killed a lot of people. There's no evidence of murder as of yet.</p><p><b>Note: </b>Do not let him be in the same room as Patient 0102. They most likely will kill each other.</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p><b>Patient No: </b>0102<br/><b>Name: </b>Ink Sans<br/><b>Age: </b>27<br/><b>Specie: </b>Skeleton monster<br/><b>Personality: </b>Fun loving monster who inspires others in their art. Seems really friendly, but unpredictable at times. <br/><b>Hobbies: </b>Anything related to art, story telling and talking to his big brush plushie.</p><p><b>Reasons to be detained here:</b><br/>- Leukophobia <br/>  * Patient 0102 should NOT exposed to any white here under ANY circumstances. <br/>- Schizophrenia <br/>  * Claims to hear voices<br/>  * Talks to his brush plushie often<br/>- Bipolar disorder <br/>- ADHD<br/>- Drug addiction<br/>- Bulimic disorder <br/>  * Was developed because of his drug addiction. <br/>- Occasional violent tendencies<br/>- And Delusional<br/>  * Claims that he's a God of Creation and protects his works from Patient 0101.</p><p><b>Note: </b>Do not let him be in the same room as Patient 0101. They most likely will kill each other.</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p><b>Patient No: </b>0103<br/><b>Name: </b>Dream Sans<br/><b>Age:</b> 20 (claims to be 500+)<br/><b>Specie: </b>Skeleton monster (Claims to be a spirit)<br/><b>Personality: </b>One of the friendliest here, loves to help everyone. <br/><b>Hobbies: </b>Helping people and making them happy.</p><p><b>Reasons to be detained here:</b><br/>- PTSD<br/>  * Most likely caused by the murder of their parents. <br/>- Depression <br/>- Suicidal<br/>  * Do NOT let him alone with any sharp objects.<br/>- MDD<br/>- Delutional<br/>  * Claims that he's the embodiment of positivity.<br/>  * Believes that he's brother is already dead.</p><p><b>Note: </b>Don't let him meet up with Patient 0104. He'll have a breakdown and will trigger his PTSD</p><p><b>~~~~~~~~~~~~</b><br/><b>Patient No: </b>0104<br/><b>Name: </b>Nightmare Sans<br/><b>Age: </b>20 (claims to be 500+)<br/><b>Specie:</b> Skeletons monster (claims to be a spirit)<br/><b>Personality:</b> Quiet. Mostly to be by himself, but can turn violent in slightest provocation. <br/><b>Hobbies: </b>Writing and reading.</p><p><b>Reasons to be detained here: </b><br/>- PTSD<br/>  * Mostly likely caused by the murder of their parents. <br/>- Multiple Personality Disorder <br/>  * Other personality is more violent.<br/>- Cotard's Syndrome<br/>  * Believe that he had died already and shouldn't be living today. <br/>- Delusional<br/>  * Claims that he is the embodiment of negativity <br/> </p><p><b>Note: </b>Has five murdered victims, but plead not guilty due to the mental instability. Do NOT let him meet up with Patient 0103, most likely will kill him. <br/><b>~~~~~~~~~</b></p><p>Blue stared at the four folders on the table with a sigh. This four skeletons are his new patients.</p><p>He felt pity for them, but that won't help them at all. It's his job to make them feel better and taken care off.</p><p>He'll do whatever it takes to take them back to society as better people.</p><p>He just didn't expect those four to fall in love for him.</p><p>Will he be able to help them or will he just gonna make it worse?</p><p><b>~~~~~~~~~~</b><br/><b>Setting: </b>A world where the human/monster war never happened and everyone lived together (may not be in harmony, but still).</p><p>A world away from the AUs or Multiverses.</p><p>Where Blue works as a doctor at a mental institution and helps four patients through their illness.</p><p><b>Pairing: </b>Nightmare/Dream/Ink/Error x Blue</p><p>We'll see if we can categorized this in Dark Obsession.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Darn it! I was inspired to that 1 comment on a story that wasn't even mine XD</p><p>It was a "What if" scenario for me.</p><p>"What if Error just made the whole thing up? What if he thought he lives in the Anti-void, but in reality he was just in a white room of a mental hospital? Then his prisoner Blue was actually his doctor?"</p><p>It freaking started making sense to me! XD</p><p>And of course, if that's the case. Then the other 3 should be too!</p><p>I was gonna write more for Dream and Nightmare, but I forgot what I should add.</p><p>Comments, criticism and suggestions are a big help! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>